tardisfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Гиперкуб
Гиперкуб Повелителей Времени для краткости Гиперкуб (orig. Time Lord hypercube или Hypercube) — также известный как тессеракт, одно из средств коммуникации Повелителей Времени. Гиперкуб Повелителей Времени – предмет, используемый для обмена сообщениями через безграничность пространства и времени. При помощи таких гиперкубов Повелители Времени могли телепатически передавать свои мысли, упаковывая их в тессеракт и позволяя ветрам времени перенести их к получателю. Короче говоря, своего рода психическая интергалактическая почта. (ПРОЗА: Призрак минувшего Рождества) Это средство связи использовалось как для передачи частных сообщений (ТВ: Жена Доктора, АУДИО: Одна жизнь, ПРОЗА: Призрак минувшего Рождества), так и официальных от галлифрейских организаций. (ПРОЗА: Неестественная история) Стоит отметить, что использовать гиперкуб могли в том числе и люди (ПРОЗА: Наука вампиров, Клетка-прародитель) В теории считалось невозможным перехватить отправленный тессеракт третьей стороной, однако члены Фракции Парадокс сумели перехватить гиперкуб Восьмого Доктора, что он направил Повелителям Времени. (ПРОЗА: Неестественная история) Известные случаи использования )]] Ирвинг Браксиатель однажды использовал гиперкуб, чтобы связаться со своими людьми. ''(ПРОЗА: Слёзы оракула) '' Шесть белых кубических оболочек — компонентов тессерактов — служили основанием для маяка Стойна на разумной планете; после того как маяк вышел из строя, Второй Доктор прикарманил эти формы. ''(АУДИО: Умирающий свет) Позднее он вынужден был использовать их, чтобы отправить просьбу Повелителям Времени о возвращении солдат, похищенных Военным вождём, в их временные периоды, потому как сам сделать этого не мог. Для ему пришлось разобрать все шесть штук и соединить детали силой своей мысли, таким образом создав из них один гиперкуб. (ТВ: Военные игры) Пятый Доктор воспользовался гиперкубом, чтобы оповестить Повелителей Времени о том, что он нашёл Зеро. (АУДИО: Весна) The Seventh Doctor later slipped Ace a tesseract on the planet Heaven in order to be able to contact her in the future. (PROSE: Love and War) He later used it to do so whilst arranged for the TARDIS to purge the infection it had contracted after their visit to Tír na n-Óg. (PROSE: Deceit) During the War, The War King kept the twelve components of a hybercube stacked neatly on his desk as the last remaining link to his past as a renegade. (PROSE: The Book of the War) During the Last Great Time War, the Eighth Doctor received a hypercube from Susan Foreman. (ПРОЗА: Призрак минувшего Рождества) Susan herself was sent several urgent hypercubes from Gallifrey during the Time War. Most of them were removed by the Eighth Doctor, who didn't want her to join the war. (AUDIO: All Hands on Deck) Во период Войны Времени Кардинал Оллистра, находясь на борту ТАРДИС Доктора, отправила сообщение на Галлифрей при помощи тессеракта, чтобы сообщить её координаты для проведения спасательной миссии. Сама ТТ-капсула ввиду полученных повреждений не могла перемещаться во времени, а её пространственное положение грозило уничтожением со стороны сил далеков. (АУДИО: Одна жизнь) Following the Last Great Time War, a hypercube was on sale at the Fluren Temporal Bazaar. (COMIC: Weapons of Past Destruction) Hundreds of Time Lords who were stranded in a bubble universe by House attempted to use hypercubes to send distress calls. However, House killed many or all of them for parts to repair Auntie and Uncle, feeding itself on their TARDISes for five thousand years. One Time Lord to arrive on House was the Doctor's good friend the Corsair. He recorded a hypercube, which was sent into the main universe. It eventually found the Doctor's TARDIS, because there were no other Time Lords left in time and space. After the Eleventh Doctor arrived in the bubble universe, he heard the distress calls on Nephew's translation sphere and thought this meant there were other living Time Lords besides Corsair. The Doctor was enraged when he found a cabinet filled with hypercubes which House had stolen from the dead Time Lords. (ТВ: Жена Доктора) The Doctor kept a hypercube in the TARDIS Drawing Room. (GAME: The Gunpowder Plot) The New Dalek Paradigm and the Dalek Time Controller sent a hypercube to the Eleventh Doctor's TARDIS to lead him to the planet Gethria. From there, the Daleks manipulated the Doctor into leading them to the Cradle of the Gods, a monument which they planned to use to transform the Sunlight Worlds into copies of Skaro. Aided by Ollus, Sabel and Jenibeth Blakely, the Doctor set the Cradle to self-destruct and the Daleks abandoned the plan. (ПРОЗА: Поколение далеков) За кулисами И в реальном мире существует термин «Тессеракт», его применяют для обозначения четырёхмерного куба — гиперкуба — куба в четырёхмерном пространстве. Согласно Оксфордскому словарю, слово tesseract было придумано Чарльзом Говардом Хинтоном (1853—1907) и впервые использовано в 1888 году в его книге «Новая эра мысли». Галерея en:Hypercube Категория:Галлифрейские технологии Категория:Культура Галлифрея Категория:Технологии, связанные со временем Категория:Технологии Категория:Наука Категория:Коммуникация Категория:Средства связи Категория:Технологии связи Категория:Галлифрей Категория:Технологии для перемещения в пространстве и времени Категория:Путешествия во времени